Breaking Dawn Pinkie Style Edward is MINE!
by Mrs.EdwardCullenLover1497
Summary: What happens when Bella tells Charlie about her and Edward? How will he take it? And will the wedding happen? Will someone back out? And will Bella become one with Edward before they're married? Read and find out.
1. The Big News

11. The Big News

_'Life as I know it is about to change' _ I said to myself as we drove away from the serenity of the meadow and off to meet death. Charlie was not going to take it well, that much I was sure about. I didn't want to see him hurt, or watch him have a heart attack like Harry, but, I just had to do this. I had to tell Charlie I was . . . getting married. At eighteen. As much as I hated to admit it, I was excited, and happy that I let Alice have free reign. I knew I was going to enjoy my wedding and thank her for it sooner later. It would be wonderful.

Sweat slid down my face as we turned onto my street. I gulped and closed my eyes, just getting ready for the rant and hurt and anger and disapproval. Ever since Edward left me, Charlie had never even thought of giving him a second chance. I saw why, but that doesn't mean anything. I still loved Edward and knew I would forever. He stopped and parked his shiny Volvo on the street and took my face in his strong, iron, cold hands. He gazed deeply in my eyes, as if searching them for the answer to the question I knew was running through his head, as he had said it many times before. _'Is this beautiful angel really going to face this just to marry a monster like me?' _

I personally didn't see what was so great about me. I wasn't beautiful like Rosalie, and I was a stupid, clumsy human. What could he possibly see in me? I sighed, absolutely content in his hands, wishing the future would never happen and time would forever stand still. He let go of my face and was at my door before I even knew that he had left. He held his hand out for me and I hesitated, not wanting to do this. Just wanting to hop in the driver's seat and drive off. But I couldn't hurt Edward more by doing that. I really wished I didn't have to face Charlie with this news, but at least I had Edward to face it with me. He wouldn't let anything bad happen.

I held his hand as we walked up to the door and opened it. Charlie was at the kitchen table, eating the fish fry I had left for him. I walked over and sat down across from him. He glanced up at Edward's composed face and then at my not so composed- anxious face. He put his silverware down and worry touched his eyes. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and I placed mine over his.

"Dad . . . we have to talk to you about something." I paused, watching his reaction to my first statement. He could tell something was wrong, but tried to hide it. He stayed quiet as I continued. "Me and Edward have thought a lot about this and we know what we are doing. And before you even think it, just know that I am not pregnant." He looked surprised and couldn't conceal his scared look. "Edward and I are . . . planning to be wed on the thirteenth of August."


	2. Charlie's Reaction

Charlie's Unexpected Reaction

Charlie's Unexpected Reaction

He stared at me and then glanced at his soon-to-be son-in-law. He stood up and as politely as he could asked, "Edward, could you please give me and my daughter a moment?" Edward nodded, looked at me and smiled reassuringly. As soon as the door was closed Charlie screamed in my face, "HIM! YOU'RE MARRYING HIM? HOW DARE YOU?! IF YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO MARRY _HIM_ OF ALL PEOPLE THEN . . ."

"Dad! Calm down. I love him. Why can't you accept that? You've seen what living without him was like, you know I can't be without him! And I'm not stupid!"

"YES YOU ARE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY THIS MONSTER AND MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE ME AND YOUR MOTHER DID, THEN YOU ARE VERY STUPID!!" Charlie was fuming and I could feel the waves of violence coming off him. He had never hit me and I didn't expect him to. "AND WHAT ABOUT JACOB? YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS ABOUT YOU?! HE WAS THERE FOR YOU AND NOW YOU REPAY HIM LIKE THIS?? YOU ARE NOT WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE!"

This hurt. "Dad! I love Jacob, but not nearly as much as I love Edward. I can live without Jacob, but not without Edward. It will hurt, but not even close to as much as earlier this year! Why can't you just be happy for me?" Tears spilled down my face.

"Go to your room and pack up. If you are marrying that boy, then you will not live under my roof. It was good when you were sane." He said this calmly and then left to sit on the couch and stare at the black screen on the T.V.. I struggled up the stairs. Edward was already there. He had packed up my stuff. Most of it was already at the Cullen's, but I still had some things. He gave me a quick kiss and then went back out the window, only to come back in the door as I reached the bottom of the stairs. As he brought my stuff out to the car, I glared at Charlie.

"You are not a father. You are a horrible person who should never have married and had a kid. No wonder my mother left you. You are nothing but a fool!" He was standing and again I could feel his violence. This time though, he slapped me across the face. I could feel a bruise forming.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF CRAP! YOU WILL NEVER INSULT ME IN MY OWN HOME EVER AGAIN, YOU . . . BITCH!" I stared at him in horror. He slapped me again and this time I fell to the ground. Where was Edward? Just then, I heard the purr of the car and I jumped up and ran out. Looking back over my shoulder I saw the house I thought I loved for the last time. I stepped in the car and sobbed as Edward drove away.


	3. For Real?

For Real

For Real?

When we reached his house, no one was outside. I opened my own door and then tripped. Before I could hit the ground, his hands were holding me close. He rubbed my neck and back soothingly and finally I tired of crying. I did nothing to deserve what I got. I shook my head and then walked, hand-in-hand, into the beautiful white Cullen house. Emmet was sitting with Rosalie on the couch and when he saw the big bruise on my cheek, he burst out in laughter. Edward shot him a glare, but he didn't see. Edward left to get me some ice and talk to Carlisle. Emmett got up and walked over to me.

"So, Bella, what did you trip on this time?" he asked, still snickering. I jerked away from him and stalked into the dining room. I sat down and Emmett was frozen where he stood.

Just then, Jasper came down the stairs at vampire speed and stared at me. He threw a concerned glance at Rose and Emmett, then cautiously walked over to where I sat. He placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Bella? What's wrong? I've never felt you so torn up before – not even when _he _left. What could possibly be worse?"

I couldn't look up, but I didn't need to because Edward had joined the crowd, along with Esme and Carlisle, and quickly explained. Esme's hand shot to her mouth. "Oh, Bella!" She ran to me and hugged me. I shook her off, nicely.

"Excuse me. I'll be back." I left the room and trudged up to Edward's. I sat down on the bed and glared at the gold comforter. Suddenly, two freezing cold strong arms were around me and I felt so much better. I turned my head and cried again, staining his shirt. He rubbed my arms and tried soothing me with his velvet voice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he would react like that. If you . . . want to call it all off, I understand. I won't make you do this." I could hear the pain and hurt in his voice as he said this.

"Edward," my voice was muffled because I was speaking into his broad chest, "I want to do this. I would marry you even if everyone hated me for it. You are the most important thing to me." He shook his head.

"What did I do to deserve someone so wonderful like you?" I shrugged. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "How is your cheek? I could have him arrested for child abuse if you want."

I told him no. "He had his reasons. Even though he handled it the wrong way, I know he feels horrible about it now." At that moment, pixie Alice gracefully danced into the room, looking horrified.

"Bella! I am so sorry! I don't know why I didn't see it! Can you forgive me?" She pleaded for five minutes, me not being able to get a word in.

"Alice!" I finally screamed as loud as I could. "There is nothing you need to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault he hit me."

I could tell she was about to protest, but Edward said, "Could you please give me and Bella some privacy Alice? I think we should have some time alone." His icy stare scared me. She nodded and with one depressed look at me, she left. "Now, we have the whole house to ourselves." I looked at him questioningly. "Everyone went to talk to Charlie." He leaned in and his breath fanned across my face. "So, what would you like to do?"

He didn't give me time to answer. He pressed his lips to mine and I fell. My head landed on the pillow and he landed on top of me. He pressed down on me, but was careful not to let any of his weight fall and crush me. His lips moved together with mine. He rolled slightly until I was on top of him. My arms crushed him to me and I tried to pull his beautiful, bronze hair from his head. I slipped my tongue from my mouth and licked his lips, wanting entrance. Surprisingly, he granted my wish. My tongue met his and they massaged each other. His hands slid down my back and pressed me closer. Under my shirt his hands went. He took it off and threw it across the room. I unbuttoned his shirt and proceeded with sliding it off his shoulders.

He moved up my back and was about to unclasp my bra when I pushed myself up, off of him, and rolled onto the bed. My breathing was ragged and I tried to catch my breath. I almost went to far to go back. I glanced at him and he was up, his shirt unbuttoned but on, and then he raced from the room. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized I had hurt him by stopping. I put my shirt back on and searched the house. He was n0 where to be found. I sighed and fell onto the couch in the living room.

I closed my eyes and the next thing I know, I am being thrown off the couch, and onto the floor. I looked up and saw a raging Edward, looking violent and hurt and mad. He jumped on me and pinned me to the ground. His teeth were clenched. He leaned in and yelled in my face, "Why do you lead me on if you're just going to stop?! Do you really want to marry me because you love me or because you are playing a game with me? Did you ever love me enough to think of what you are doing to me when that happens? Did you ever love me at all?! From what I can tell, you never cared about me! Only your stupid werewolf lover Jacob Black!"

I stared at him in shock. He never mentioned Jacob to me. And what was he doing questioning my love for him? Did _I _care? How about did _he _care? If he did he wouldn't be doing this. Then, the family came in. They saw him and when they did, his brothers rushed at him and knocked him off of me. I scrambled up and watched them as they held him down. I also saw as he went back to the caring gentleman I fell in love with. I saw the shock and the anger in his eyes. But at himself this time. But it was only a glance. I ran out the door, throwing the ring I ripped off my finger onto the ground. I hopped in his car and the keys were still in there so I could drive off. I stopped when I knew I was far enough away. I debated where to go; I didn't want to go to Jacob, that would cause more pain for the both of us later on. I couldn't go to Charlie's. He had kicked me out. So I went to the one person I knew could comfort me. Angela Weber.


	4. Apologies

Apologies

Apologies

I arrived at her house in no time. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Ben was the one who answered. "Bella! What a surprise. I heard about you and Edward. Congratulations!" He gave me a big hug and then called Angela. She appeared and her face brightened, then dimmed.

"Ben, would you mind giving me and Bella some girl time to talk?" She glanced at him and then threw another concerned look at me.

"Sure Ange. I'll drive over to see Austin. Love you." He gave her a quick kiss and left. He closed the door and then Angela led me to the couch in her living room. I guessed that her brothers were out with her parents. I sat down and she looked at me again.

When I didn't say anything, she asked, "What's wrong Bella? You're getting married! You should be ecstatic." I shook my head and she gasped. "Oh no, Bella. What happened?" I quickly went through the story from beginning to end, blushing during the kissing part.

When I was almost finished there was a pound on the door. Angela got up to get it and it wasn't until I heard the voice did I know who it was. I would know the soft velvet voice anywhere. It was Edward. He was pleading with Angela and asking if she knew where I was. She started to lie, but then the wind blew through the open door and he caught my scent. He saw me sitting there, looking upset and terrified of him and he pushed his way into the house.

"Bella," he said, "please come home and talk to me. I am so very sorry. I don't what came over me. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. Please, please forgive me. I love you. Please take this ring back!" If he could have cried, he would be in hysterics. I got up and crossed the room.

In his face I screamed, "How can I forgive you when you questioned my love for you? How could you doubt it? You know how I feel about you! And Jacob. How dare you mention him to me!" Tears streamed down my face.

"Bella, please understand. I don't know why I did it. Truly I don't. I didn't know what I was doing! Please believe me. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do." I gazed at his love filled eyes and hugged him around the waist. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

I let go and thanked Angela for helping me. We hugged and she said she would be at the wedding. We drove home in silence. I still couldn't believe what happened. I just figured I would forget about it. When we got to his room, it was rearranged! My stuff was unpacked and set up so that everything fit. I smiled and he kissed me. Then I fainted.


	5. Surprise, surprise

I woke up with my body on the bed and one anxious vampire staring at me. I yawned and sat up. I ignored Edward and slipped off the bed and walked downstairs. The girls, I noticed, were nowhere to be seen. I sat down on the couch next to Jasper. Emmett got up from the chair and sat beside me. I laid my head back and then closed my eyes.

When I woke up again, I was in Emmett and Rose's room, and I was in nothing but my underwear and bra. I bolted up straight and saw Emmett and Jasper on the other side of the room staring at me with a hunger I only ever saw on Edward. They came at me and Jasper put his hands on my chest and Emmett squeezed my ass. I wanted them to stop, but their touch there felt so good. Finally, when I heard a sound other than Emmett's snickering and Jasper's awing, I screamed, "STOP!!"

Edward rushed in and when he saw me and his brothers, his golden eyes turned to ice. A snarl rose in his throat and they backed off. I grabbed my clothes and then ran out of the room, with Edward trailing behind me. When I entered Edward's room, he didn't hesitate. He pushed me down on the bed and then kissed me, the fury evident in his kiss. He unclasped my bra and then reached down to pull down my underwear. I let him, but didn't return the stripping. I wanted him to see me, but I didn't want to do the whole deed before we were married. He tried grinding before his pants were off. He stopped suddenly and pushed himself off of me. I stared at him and his eyes were shut tight and his hands were in fists.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I reached to touch his forearm, but he flinched away.

"You don't know how hard it is to resist stripping and forcing you to do something I know you don't want to do, Bella. Get new clothes on and then grab your bags. We are going to see Renee. And hurry before I do something really stupid." New clothes? Must be a new day. With that, he ran from the room and I did as he said. When I went downstairs, Edward was wrestling with his brothers. "How dare you do that! Not only did you feel up my fiancé, you stripped her! I didn't want to see her body!" I was frozen with shock. He didn't want to see my body? Was my body so horrible that he didn't even want to look at it? Before I knew it, I was heading out the back door. I walked over to a bush, not far off the Cullen's property and puked up the food I had eaten. I wanted Edward to enjoy my body. If that meant puking up everything I ate, then I would do it.

Edward came out, calling my name. "Bella? Where are you? Bella?"

I moaned and Edward caught sight of me. "Bella!" he exclaimed when he reached me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You said you didn't want to see my body. I want you to. I want you to enjoy it when you see it, not be disappointed. So, I will do anything to do that."

He looked horrified. He was speechless. I gazed at him and he glared back at me. "You think I don't like your body?" he asked harshly. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded. He shook his head, looking like he could cry. "I didn't want to see your body because I don't want to hurt you. You are just too beautiful for your own good. Your body is amazing! The curves, the hills, the way you move when you walk and run and do anything. It is irresistible!" He held me I his arms and I smiled. I leaned back and kissed him. He put his hands on my neck and turned his head so we could kiss more deeply and more passionately. His tongue slipped into my mouth and it moved with mine. He pulled back and smiled his famous crooked smile that I love so much.

"I don't want to push you – or me for that matter – too far. Come on," he held out his hand for me and I took it, "let's go inside." And with that, we went inside.


	6. The wedding tragedy

After two weeks of wedding planning, the big day was finally here. I sat on the bed, staring at the beautiful, lace, wedding dress hanging in Alice's closet. My head dropped in my hands, only in my black lace lingerie that I had gotten from my future sisters-in-law, Alice and Rosalie. I was feeling exposed, but I was alone in the room.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. "Hold on!" I yelled through the door. I quickly threw on my robe and answered the door. There was my savior, my love, my reason for existence. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

"Hello love." He planted a soft, small kiss on my already warm lips. I sighed when he pulled away. "I'll see you out there." He gave me another kiss, and then left. I walked over and with new confidence, I put on my wedding dress. It had been fitted almost everyday, so of course it was perfect. When Alice and Rosalie knew I was dressed, they came in and set me down in a chair to attack my face. I do have to admit, though, I looked almost as beautiful as Rose afterward. They helped me get on my death trap shoes, and then Carlisle came in.

"It's time," he announced. I walked out was sad that my parents weren't there. I had called Renee and she had hung up before I'd had a chance to explain. Charlie still wasn't talking to me and I was going to have to walk down that aisle alone. Angela, my last bridesmaid, handed me my bouquet and the walked down the aisle with Ben. Then went Rose, and then Alice. Next thing I know,I am at the end of the aisle. I look up and see Edward, looking more beautiful and happy than ever before. His pale skin looked amazing with the black tux he wore. He smiled at me and I got lost in his golden, too golden, eyes. I only heard the part where Edward said his vows to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, before i saw you that very first day at Forks High School, i didn't know what happiness was. My life was like a moonless night,but there were stars, points of light and reason." I smiled as i remembered when he said the same thing to me in my bedroom, only a few months ago. "Then, you shot across the sky like a meteor and everything was on fire. There was beauty. When you're gone, the meteor has fallen over the horizon, and everything is back the way it used to be, except my eyes are blinded and I can't see the stars anymore and there is no more reason for anything." A tear escaped my eye and he lifted his finger to wipe it away. "I love you and promise to love you until the day we die. I want to be with you forever and plan to. I will be loyal and do anything you ask, and stay by your side until you order me away. I love you Bella, and always will."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I have only known you for almost two years of my life and yet I feel like I have known you for much longer. It is like a friend once said to me. When you see that certain someone, you just know that they are the one for you, and you don't have a choice. That happened when I first saw you almost two years ago at Forks High School. I always thought I felt complete before I met you, but i wasn't, because I didn't know you existed. I don't care that you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, or the richest. I love you for you, and i always will. I love you Edward." I sighed and the priest continued with the ceremony.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen talke Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in richer or in poorer, until death do you part?"

Edward smiled as he replied,"I do."

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in righer or poorer, until death do you part?" I froze this was the moment i had thought about for months. This was the moment I chose to live my life with Edward forever.

"I --"

"Bella!" I heard a familiar husky voice yell my name and I turned to see Jacob Black running up the aisle, tears glistening in his eyes. "Bella, don't do this! Please, I'm begging you. Come away with me. I can protect just as much as he can, and I can do so much that he can't. I won't take your life away. Just please!"

I stared at him in shock. I had told him a dozen times that I wanted to do this. "Jake . . . go home, or stay, I don't care, just be quiet. I love you, you know and I know I do, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward, not you. I'm sorry." He looked at me pleadingly. "Jake, I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. I used you and then threw you away like a tissue, and I apologize. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave Edward and run away with you, so don't look at me like that."

He darted out of the church and I said, "I do." Edward was still looking at me in concern. I shook my head and the priest, still looking surprised, announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward hesitated and I muttered, "Kiss me Edward."

I stared at him and he shook his head. My eyes widened. "I am not going to make you do this Bella. I'm sorry." And then he left the alter, and me. I fell on my knees as I stare after him. He was the one who wanted to do this and then he leaves _me!_

Tears formed in my eyes and then fell down my face. I ran into my dressing room and went into hysterics over my ex-fiance.


	7. The Unbelievable Night

He didn't come home that night. I stayed awake until six in the morning and waited for him, but he never came. I had the men out looking for him and the girls home to comfort me. How could he do that? How could he leave me there? After everything I went through for him. After everything I said, and _he_ said! I cried all night, and that made me relive what happened in September. It felt like he didn't want me again. I had always felt like I didn't deserve him, but he always said he didn't deserve_ me_. Apparently, he agreed with me one the one thing he promised he never would.

When I woke up, my eyes hurt and so did my throat. Alice was beside me, and she was stroking my hair. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I can't believe him. I know it hurts. But we'll settle this. I promise." I got up and noticed I was still in my wedding dress. I sighed, not knowing what I was going to do, I covered my face with my hands and dropped on the floor. I heard a noise behind me, but didn't look up. Then someone said my name, "Bella?"

I looked and saw Edward standing in the doorway, looking unsure of what to do. I stood up and the rage came automatically. "How dare you! Leave me at the alter when it was you that proposed to me! You have no idea how that felt, to hear you say you weren't going to marry me! It was like when you left me earlier this year, you said you didn't want me. This feels ten times worse! I stayed awake crying all night, just waiting for you to come home so that you can explain everything to me. Did I do something wrong? Did I do something that made you not love me anymore. If I did, I'm sorry. I just want to love you and you love me and . . . Please tell me Charlie wasn't right! 'Cause if he was, I"

"Bella! Listen, please. I do love you, you should never doubt that, and you've been nothing but the perfect angel I fell in love with. And I did, and still do, want to marry you. But the way you looked at Jacob, the way you told him you were going to marry me instead of him, the pain in your voice. I couldn't bear to have you i that kind of pain again. I wasn't going to make you marry me when you still love him. I wasn't going to hurt you like that."

"So you decided to leave me again! Yeah, leaving me at the alter is much better than letting me marry the one I love and can't live without, my other half, my soul mate! I don't love Jacob Black enough to leave you or stop loving you. Everything I said to him, to you, I meant it all. I want you, not him. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I was sobbing and Edward came in and pulled me tight against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella. This is even worse than what i did to you before. Can you ever forgive me?" I nodded. He kissed my hair, then down my face, and to my bare shoulders. "Thank you," he breathed against my skin. I turned in his arms and kissed him. Deeply and passionately. He moved his hands down my back, unzipping my dress as he did. "This could have been our honeymoon, love." I sighed. He pressed his hands to my bare shoulder blades and I slipped his jacket off. I then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. Oh, how I loved him, his touch, his love. I ran my hands over his perfectly, sculpted, icey chest and lavished it with kisses. He tried to slide my dress down a little more, but I stopped him.

"Your family?" I gasped. He shook his head and whispered,"hunting," in my ear. I pushed away from him. He looked hurt.

"Let me change into something more appropriate," I said seductivaly. I brushed his cheek as I passed him and went into the bathroom. I pulled off my wedding dress and placed on the hanger hanging on the drying rack. I put on my favorite, and his, perfume to smell extra tempting. I undid my hair from the ponytail I had put it in and then shook it out around me. I liked it.

I walked out and Edward had also become more comfortable. He pulled his pants down slightly and looked at me with desire. He got up, off the bed and then took my in his arms. "My gorgeous angel, are you ready for an amazing night just for you and me?" I sighed, and nodded. He took a step back and then took me in. My lingerie was light blue and showed off my curves and everything that I wanted him to see. He walked backwards toward the bed and then pulled me on top of him. We kissed lightly, and then it became more passionately. He brought his hands up under my lingerie dress and pulled it off, over my head. I slipped his pants down his beautiful, long, muscular legs and rubbed my hands all down them, as he did mine. I felt a small burning in my pelvis that soon became a hotter burning that couldn't be ignored. He unclasped my dark blue bra ad then ran his hands over my breasts, lavishing them with kisses and sucking on the nipples.

I looked at him and he was aroused. He pulled off my underwear and I his black boxers. I pus my hand down on him and he moaned, but it was good. He pulled my hand up to his face and then rolled over. He thrust his hips and went into me. I screamed in pleasure and pulled him closer, bucking my hips. He pulled out and the went back in, faster this time. I felt like I was walking up a hill and at the top there would be fireworks. He went out and in again and we moaned as we climbed the hill together. We rolled around on the bed for hours until we finally reached the top and exploded. Even afterward his hands roamed over my body and I did the same with his.

I eventually fell asleep in his arms and dreamt of what our reception would have been like if it had happened. Then I remembered what happened that made it not happen and my dream turned into a nightmare. Edward didn't come back and so I went to Jacob and then I slept with him and the when Edward did come back, he found out and then tried to kill me and then I woke up. I bolted straight up and held the sheets up to cover my chest. Edward wasn't next to me so I wrapped the sheets around me and got up. I walked to the bathroom and slipped on my Victoria's Secret underwear and pajamas. I slipped my robe on and sauntered down the stairs.

All of a sudden, my feet were off the ground and was being flung across the room. I landed on the rug in the living room and Edward was on top of me, smirking. "How dare you!"he exclaimed, using my voice. My jaw dropped. "How could you cover up that lucious body for me not to see?" He tore off my robe and lifted my shirt over my head. I had slipped a bra on before so my breasts weren't exposed. Just then, the family came in, Emmett first. He burst into laughter as he saw me in my bra, my shirt and robe on the other side of the room.

"Sorry," he said as he snickered. I stood up and picked up my robe just as the rest of the family came into the house. I smiled weakly and Edward glared at his brothers.

"Um . . . Alice, can I talk to you?" She nodded and we walked away. "Do you think it would be possible to still have the wedding?"

"YYYESSSS!!" she shrieked. She hugged me so tight I gagged and couldn't breathe. I gasped and she let me go. "We'll set it up for Sunday!" She danced from the room.

I followed and Edward was glowing. He ran to my side and scooped me up in his arms and ran me up to his room. "Don't make to much noise you love birds!" I heard Emmett shout. I was going to laugh but Edward laid me down on the bed and hugged me tight against his snowy chest.

"After everything I've done to you, and said, and how much I've hurt you, you still want to get married to a monster?"

"Well, only if I get to be a monster with you." We kissed again and then went dow to help Alice reorganize the wedding that was set for three days.


	8. His Bite Burns

On Sunday, I slipped on my light blue underwear and bra and my dark blue lingerie over them. I put on, very carefully, my wedding dress. I was strangely scared about today. What if Edward left me at the alter today? I shook the thought from my head and then it just kept popping back in. A knock on the door startled me. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," said the velvet voice that I knew anywhere. "I just . . . wanted to see how you were doing." I took a deep breath and there was no doubt he heard it was shakey. "I know you're scared about what's going to happen. I know I didn't reassure you last time, when I left. But trust me, I won't do it again. And I'm sorry." He hesitated. "I really wish I could kiss you right now."

I opened the door and he looked at me surprised. "Then kiss me," I whispered seductivly.He smiled the crooked smile I love and I felt my heart stop. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and soon he was laying me down on the bed and trying to unzip my dress. Suddenly, Alice shrieked and threw Edward off of me.

"You know the groom can't see the bride until she walks down the aisle! It's bad luck." She tried to throw Edward out, but he said he had to tell me something. He came over and whispered in my ear, "Guess who came to see their daughter get married?" I gasped.

"They came? My parents came?" He nodded. I couldn't grasp it. "Then why didn't they come to the original wedding?" I snapped.

"Don't know, but they came to see you, and even though they think you're too young, they're re really proud." I smiled, and tears formed in my eyes. He wiped them away with his lips. "Don't cry, you'll mess up your make-up." I smiled at him and Alice threw him out. She turned to glare at me until she had a vision.

"Alice? Alice? What's wrong??" She shook her head and looked at me with sweetness.

"Nothing's wrong Bella. It's just, I saw Edward and he and you were both vampires and you guys were at your second wedding and you said that having me plan your wedding was one of the best decisions you ever made." She paused. "Awe Bella!!" She threw her arms around my waist and stayed there thanking me until Charlie came in. He looked nervous. He had a right. "I'll give you two some time alone," Alice said as she exited the room.

"Well, Bella. Here we are." I nodded. "Getting married. My little girl."

"I'm your little girl remember? I'm just a stupid little bitch, right?" He looked down sad.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I really wish I could take it back. I reacted horribly and I apologize. I understand if you don't want me to walk you down the aisle."

I snorted and he looked up, surprised. "Well, that's stupid. Of course I want you to walk down the aisle. You're my dad, for heaven's sake. You had your reasons for doing what you did. And I forgive you." I smiled and he embraced me in a hug. I hugged back and then looped my arm through his. Rose and Emmett walked down the aisle first. Then Alice and Jasper and then us. I tried to focus on Edward, but suddenly, I tripped and fell face first onto the carpet. Everyone stood up and looked at me, seeing if I was okay. Edward glided down the aisle and helped Charlie pick me up.

Other than that little glitch, everything went without a problem. I got slightly worried when we got to the 'I do's', but Edward said it flawlessly. The reception was beautiful and when Edward complained about wanting to go on a honeymoon, I refused straight out. No way in hell was I going to go to let them spend even more money on me.

So, when we got back home, I went straight to Edward's (and now mine too) room and sat on the big bed. He came in warily. "What --" he started but i interrupted.

"Do it now." I demanded. I held out my wrists and he looked like he would die if he did. "Edward, we're married. You promised me. You tried to do it a while ago, but I told you to wait. Not that I want it done, you refuse?"

Carlisle came in and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. he nodded at his son and Edward whispered in my ear, "I love you, no matter what." I nodded ad slowly kissed down my neck, and his tongue grazed it until finally he bit deep down into my skin. I screamed as I felt the fire burn. Tears fell down my face and I thrashed. Edward trie to hold me but is was to hard for him.

I only heard Carlisle say, "You should go, get away from this and we'll call you when it's over," before I sunk into unconciousness.


End file.
